


Listening In

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dork Castiel, Fear of Discovery, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Quiet Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Top Sam, Virgin Castiel, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas share a hotel room on a case. Sam and Dean think Cas can't hear them. He totally can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam, Dean, and Cas have to share a hotel room. Due to a shortage of rooms, there's only one twin size bed. Hesitantly, they decide the only logical sleeping arrangement is Sam and Dean sleeping together on the bed and Cas spending the night relaxing on the couch watching TV.  
Midway through the night, Cas notices quiet moans and pants coming from the other side of the room over the sounds of the tv. Unsure if this is regular sleeping habits for either of them or if it's some sort of dream-related monster he's never encountered, he decides to check things out.  
He flicks his eyes up from the TV and back a few times into the nearly pitch black room, he notices the subtle shadowplay of the bedsheets shifting about. A few steps closer, he hears quiet squeaking of the bedsprings. Just feet away now, he hears every pleasured moan, every hitch in breath, every soft hiss of skin brushing skin. He takes a few steps blindly and dead-silently back to lean against the wall, and slowly lowers himself to the floor to listen.  
 _Well, this is much better than TV._  
Relying solely on his hearing, he discerns that Sam is on top of Dean, pinning him down against the headboard with his body and covering his mouth with one hand. He hears Sam's free hand trailing up and down Dean's body, caressing and kissing, maintaining his hand on his mouth in vain attempts to hush his baritone vocalizations and loud, hurried breaths.  
Caught in his train of thought, Cas finds one of his hands sliding to the hard spot in his pants, and the other finding its way under his shirt and over his nipples. Struggling to keep his breaths steady and quiet, he begins to stroke himself to the beautiful sounds he has been blessed with. Which, granted, is much harder than he had previously thought. The danger of being caught only heightening his arousal, his hands begin speeding up, pumping, flicking, and pinching, mouth bolted shut but dying to be kissed by another's, his breath involuntarily growing louder and louder between the sounds coming from the bed across from him. His mind begins to tug at the sides, trying desperately to remember to stay quiet, but at the same time striving to reach his goal.  
Breaths from the bed growing faster and more stifled than before, Cas listens for the subtle groans of relief from the two men, then allows himself the pleasure of completion. Steadying breaths fill the void of the dead night. Before succumbing to the biological urges of his human vessel by nodding off to sleep, he hears an exchange of whispers.  
"I love you, Sammy."  
"Love you too, Dean."


	2. Epilogue

Sam and Dean wake up to see Cas, with his clothes and hair in a mess and his hand and pants covered in semen, sleeping on the floor across from the bed and realize what those sounds that they thought they had imagined over the blaring TV were last night.  
The long drive after that was suuuuuper awkward.


End file.
